The Parent Trap
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Celeste Wayne and Teresa Prince are two very different girls. Very different girls, who happen to be twin sisters. They meet at camp one summer and decide that their parents need to get back together ASAP. How else would they do that than switch placed for the rest of the summer? Will the girls succeed? WonderBat AU, based on Parent Trap.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is happening. Yeah, I really don't no where this came from, but, uh, here you go, I guess? And don't say it, I know I have a lot of unfinished stories and I will (eventually) get those done. Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Twelve year old Celeste Wayne crossed her arms over her chest as she stared out of the window, refusing to look at the man next to her. "I don't get why you're so mad," she stated for the fifth time since they had gotten into the car. "It's not like I _started_ the fight." She smirked victoriously to herself. "I just finished it. I don't see a need for punishment."

Her father Bruce Wayne glanced at her. "This isn't a punishment," he told her firmly. "I just thought it would be nice for you to get out of the city this summer."

She rolled her eyes. "More like you want me out of the way of you and your _girlfriend_ ," the young girl retorted.

Her father was notorious for being with different women in Gotham City. In fact, it was all people really knew him for in regards to his social life. She didn't exactly know why he did it, but she guessed that it was his way of blocking the rest of the world - including her - out. He didn't want to deal with his pain, so he would rather pretend that it didn't exist.

His latest girlfriend - Vicki Vale - had to be the worst one yet. She was a reporter for the Gotham Gazette and was as vain and self-absorbed as they came. What her father saw in her, she would never know. It was obvious that she was only with him for his money and she had a feeling that her father knew that. Then again, that was the case with most of his girlfriends.

The difference was, the other ones were nice to her since it was _her_ father they were dating. Vale just didn't seem to get it.

They definitely weren't all bad. Celeste fondly remembered two of his past girlfriends from years ago; Selina Kyle and Talia ah Ghul. Selina was fun and would often try to bond with her and Talia treated her like an adult and commented on her intelligence on more than one occasion. If she couldn't have her mother, she would have gladly taken one of them.

Sadly, Talia had been too into her work to get too serious with her father and Selina... Well, she honestly didn't know what happened between them.

All she knew was that Vale wasn't going to be taking advantage of her father for much longer.

He sighed. "Celeste, you're lucky that I was able to talk the school out of _juvie_ ," he reminded her. "That was the fifth time this year that you've put your hands on another student."

Celeste bit back the snarky reply and instead went for a more subtle approach. "I was defending a third grader," she pointed out. "I'm practically a hero! How can you paint me as a bad kid here?"

"You know that I don't think you're a bad kid."

She slid further down her seat. "I know that you don't say it."

"Celeste..."

Celeste finally looked at him and suddenly felt guilty. His eyes looked beyond ragged and she knew that she was at least partially responsible for it. She didn't mean to be such a burden, it just happened. "I'm sorry Dad," she muttered apologetically. She knew that she was a brat and she knew that her father, as a single, male parent, was unequipped to deal with the mood swings and behaviors that came with puberty.

Bruce ruffled her hair. "I know, kiddo." He finally stopped the car after the long, hour and a half drive. "Try to have fun, okay? It's only four weeks." He chuckled. "Who knows? You might like it."

She gave him what she hoped was a smile and not a grimace before stepping out of the car. "Maybe..." She collected her suitcase from the trunk and waved to him. "Bye Dad! I love you!"

"Love you too, kiddo." With that, he drove off.

Celeste started after his retreating car before shaking her head. This was going to be torture.

OoOoOo

"This is gonna be so fun!"

Teresa "Terry" Prince was more than excited for the summer camp she would be staying at for the next for weeks. She loved being outdoors and this seemed like the perfect place going on the brochure. The activities included canoeing, swimming, rock climbing, archery, and a lot of other things that she couldn't wait to try out. After months of begging, she had finally convinced her mother to let her go.

Diana Prince couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Are you that happy to get away from me?" she teased.

Terry giggled. "Of course not!" She kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you for letting me go!"

Diana laughed. "How could I say no? All A's and a clean school record. I'd be horrible for not letting you go."

The twelve year old beamed. "You're the best!" She looked out the window as they passed various trees. "Do you think that they'll have horseback riding?"

"I may have read that somewhere," her mother answered absentmindedly, making sure that her eyes never left the road. "Teresa."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful."

Terry looked at her mother curiously. "Uh... I guess," she responded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Mom, it's just summer camp."

While the two were very close, their relationship - like all relationships - wasn't perfect. Her mother had the habit of fretting about her well being in everything she did. She wasn't allowed to join gymnastics or martial arts because they were too dangerous and made her mother nervous. Heck, she had barely been allowed to join cheerleading.

Terry had deduced that this was because she was all her mother had left, so that led to her making sure that she was never in any danger. Diana's relationship with her own mother was strained, her sister wasn't around very often (usually off traveling the world), and in the case of Terry's father, well, it was tricky.

This was one of the few obstacles in her life. The identity of her father had always remained a mystery. She didn't even think that her grandmother and aunt knew who he was. Her mother never said anything bad about him, she never said anything at all in fact. Just the same old reply that she "wouldn't understand" or that things were too "complicated."

Terry knew that she had her aunt to thank for her mother letting her come to camp. If anyone could convince her mother, it was Donna Troy.

Diana's hands fidgeted on the wheel slightly. "I know that, Teresa. It's just... you know I worry." The car had came to a stop a few minutes ago, yet neither made an attempt to move.

She sighed. "I know, Mom."

The woman kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you so much."

Terry hugged her the best she could within the car's limited space. "I love you too, Mom." She softly kissed her mother on the cheek. "It's only four weeks, I'll be back before you know I'm gone." She stepped out of the car, retrieving her suitcase from the back seat.

"At least write me once a week?" Diana requested.

Terry smiled. "Of course!" She waved. "Bye, Mom!"

Diana waved back. "Have fun, Teresa!" She seemed to hesitate a moment before eventully driving off.

Teresa watched her go before shaking her head and sighing once more. She knew that it must have been hard for her mother to let go, but what did she think? That she was going to be able to hold onto her forever? That _so_ wasn't going to happen.

OoOoOo

Celeste seriously debated whether or not to make the long trek into the nearest town and take a taxi back to Gotham. She had her credit card on her, therefore money wasn't a problem. The camp didn't allow cell phones, so it wasn't like she could call one to come get her. She stared at the building she was supposed to check in to. It was a small, wooden structure with a bright red sign on it saying, " **WELCOME TO CAMP GRETTER!** "

What kind of name was Camp Gretter? Somehow, the sign alone made the idea of camp even less appealing.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me?" asked a soft, feminine voice. "Are you new here too?"

For some reason, she hadn't expected anyone to approach her. Most kids at her school - save for a select few - knew it would be in their best interest to leave her alone. She supposed that wouldn't be the case here.

Celeste turned around and was about to answer when her eyes went wide with shock.

Standing in front of her was a girl who looked exactly like her.

OoOoOo

After seeing her mother's car disappear into the distance, Terry turned her attention to the building she was supposed to check into. It was a small log cabin with a big red sign that read, " **WELCOME TO CAMP GRETTER!** " in big block letters. She smiled; she most certainly felt welcomed already! Humming to herself, she walked closer the building.

Upon her approach, she noticed that someone was standing in front of it. Ever the social butterfly, this excited her. She was always looking forward to making new friends. As she got closer, she was able to see the person's long, dark hair and thin frame, one similar to her own. She assumed this person was a girl around her age and beamed.

At her school, she had managed to get on friendly terms with everyone, even the shy kids. It hadn't been easy, but she had done it. She'd have a new friend here in no time!

Terry tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you new here too?"

The girl turned around to face her and she nearly fell over from the way her heart began to race.

The girl looked like she could be her identical twin.

OoOoOo

 **If you've read any of my works, you might know Celeste. Teresa is slightly based on Terry McGinnis from "Batman Beyond" (man, I love that show). I've made Celeste and Terry (the boy) twins once before and so I figured, why not? I haven't seen Parent Trap (only the end, I think), but I felt like it would fit Bruce and Diana. We all know how stubborn they are...**

 **I was gonna make Bruce's girlfriend Selina or Talia, but I was scared that you BatCat and BrucexTalia fans would murder me, so I made them both exes from his past.**

 **That being said, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been chipping at this chapter since I wrote the first one. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

The two girls didn't say anything, didn't even dare to move. They simply stared at each other. Matching sapphire eyes locked on to one another. Each took in the other's every feature, every aspect of their bodies. Same slightly long nose, same wavy, almost black hair, roughly the same build. Physically, everything about them was similar.

Despite this, they obviously had very different styles.

Terry wore bright, cheerful colors. She was dressed in a pink shirt and yellow tank top. Her long hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a yellow bow in it and she donned yellow sneakers. On her back was a white backpack decorated with multiple colors in a sort of paint-splatter manner.

Celeste was clad in dark colors. She wore a dark purple t-shirt and black shorts along with black sandals. Her hair was loose, though it only went a little past her shoulder blades. Slung over her shoulder was a plain purple satchel.

"Who are you?" they both suddenly asked at the same time. The girls looked like they had just seen a ghost. They stared at one another for a few seconds more before they both started to giggle.

"My name's Teresa Prince," said Terry, holding out her hand. She certainly wasn't going to let the fact that they looked alike deter her from making a new friend. "but you can just call me Terry. Everyone does."

Celeste tentatively took it. "Celeste Wayne..." She was usually sure to keep her distance from other people as they usually led to nothing but drama and/or trouble, but being cordial with the girl couldn't hurt. Right?

Terry thought for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Bruce Wayne, would you?" she asked.

Honestly, she should have seen that coming. It always came up, wherever she went. "He's my dad."

"Oh."

Celeste pursed her lips. "I'm guessing you're Hippolyta Prince's daughter," she speculated.

Terry tilted her head in confusion. "How would you know that?" While Hippolyta and her daughters were well know, they were significantly less recognized than Bruce Wayne outside of Gateway City. They were also a lot more private; most people didn't even know about her. There was also the fact that Prince was a common last name.

"The designer backpack for one," answered Celeste. "And the fact that this camp costs more than most people make in a year, I figured you had to be well-off. Your last name and Grecian features were also a dead giveaway."

 _Your features too,_ Terry pointed out in her head. "Well, she's actually my grandmother," she corrected. "My mom's Diana Prince."

Celeste nodded. "I see." She glanced at the building. "I guess we should check in now..."

"I guess so," agreed Terry. They both hesitated a bit before entering the check-in building.

OoOoOo

Celeste knew that things wouldn't go well at this camp.

There were no martial arts or creative writing classes. She did enjoy horseback riding as she had been doing it for a while, but the lessons were so controlled that she found herself bored most of the time. She was deathly afraid of going on a canoe and no one could convince her to step foot on that thing, the same with rock climbing. She also detested dodgeball. Sure, she was strong, but she wasn't quite fast or agile, so she could only narrowly avoid the balls.

The one thing that she was probably the best at was archery. She didn't pick it up right away, but after a few days, she managed to hit the target. She loved the feeling it gave her, the feeling of the wind in her hair, her focus on nothing but the target. Fencing was also one of her strengths, she found. Like archery, it took her some time to get used to, but once she practiced at it, she figured out that she was decent.

Terry, on the other hand, wasn't disappointed in the least.

Canoeing was thrilling for her; gliding on the testy waters got her adrenaline pumping. Rock climbing was the best and she frequently made it to the top every time they did it. Dodgeball was alright, but while she was fast and flexible, her aim was really awful. However, she had fun doing it either way. She also loved art class, as art was one of her favorite subjects.

Due to her terrible aim, archery was a challenge. Very seldom did she hit the target; most of her arrows drifted much too far. No one could say that she hated it, though, because she enjoyed trying. One could only get better with practice, right? Though, she supposed her mother might have been right not to put her in martial arts; she refused to fence because of the fear of hurting another person.

There was one thing, however, that both girls hated.

Whenever they were together, no one could tell them apart. No matter what they wore and no matter how they spoke, they were still being called by the other's name. It drove them both insane.

It was for this reason that they decided to stick together.

Neither of them could really explain why; they were as different as night and day after all. For some strange reason, they stuck together. Neither strayed from the other. Even though Terry was a social butterfly, even though Celeste was an introvert. They were always with one another.

They didn't really talk on a spiritual level or instantly connect, just kind of hung around each other. It was a comfort sort of thing. Most of the other rich kids were snobs; they constantly judged and ridiculed each other. Neither Terry nor Celeste were like that. Terry was too nice and Celeste, well, she simply didn't care. They knew it was safe with one another.

OoOoOo

"Come on, Celeste!" urged Terry, a wide grin on her face as she gently pulled the other girl by her arm.

Celeste stood her ground. "For the last time, Teresa Prince, I'm _not_ getting on a canoe!" she insisted, eyeing the unsteady water vehicle. She had never been fond of water and she wasn't starting now. That thing could tip at any moment and plunge her into the deep, cold lake. Yes, she knew how to swim, but what if she got stuck under the canoe? She wasn't taking any chances.

"You're so stubborn!"

"I'll admit it, too."

"What's the problem here?" asked a new, softer voice.

Both girls turned to see the CIT of their cabin, Mareena Curry. She was only fourteen, two years older than them, but had a very calm temperament. She never yelled and never got angry with any of the campers. She was a Caucasian girl with white-blond hair and sea green eyes.

Celeste crossed her arms. "I'm not getting on that thing."

"Why not?" questioned Mareena gently.

"I don't like water."

Mareena pursed her lips in thought. "Why don't you go help Danica with setting up the next event, Terry?" she suggested kindly.

Celeste groaned in annoyance while Terry smiled awkwardly. "Mareena, _I'm_ Terry," she corrected.

The CIT blushed lightly. "Sorry..."

Celeste waved it off. "It's fine. I'll go do that."

OoOoOo

Celeste approached her counselor, who was setting up archery targets. "Hey, Danica," she greeted. "Mareena said to come help you since I didn't want to go on a canoe."

Danica Williams was fifteen years old and the counselor of their cabin. She was a tall, African American girl with long, dark hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. She was a lot less lenient with campers than Mareena and a lot more temperamental. Though, this made them a good team as they balanced each other out.

Danica looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, sure, Terry. Just-" She noticed the look the twelve year old was giving her and grinned. "Sorry, _Celeste_."

Celeste sighed. "It's okay... What do you need help with?"

OoOoOo

Later that night, Terry flopped onto her bed in the cabin. "Today was so fun!" she gushed, smiling brightly. "Celeste, you should have went canoeing with us, it was the best!"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "I was fine setting up the targets for archery, thanks," she responded dryly, settling down on her own bed. She was quiet for a moment. "What's it like in Gateway City?" It was no secret that Gotham was dirty and riddled with the filthiest people ever to plague the human race. From what she had read, Gateway was the opposite.

Terry tilted her head in thought. "Well, what do you think it's like?" she asked.

"Well, I've heard that your crime rate is below five percent," answered Celeste. "You know, stuff like that."

She nodded. "That's about it," she confirmed. "Mom's a district, so she does a pretty good job of making sure out streets are clean." Honestly, life in Gateway City got boring. Her mother always made sure nothing ever happened. Of course, she didn't want anything bad to happen, but she wished that she could go somewhere a bit more exciting. That was one of the reasons why she had been so excited for camp. "What's Gotham like?"

The other girl grimaced. "Awful," she replied without hesitation. She sighed. "But it's home." She didn't think she could live anywhere in the world, if she was being honest with herself. Maybe to visit, but never to live permanently. Still, it would be nice to get away from Gotham's negative energy for a while. She would have enjoyed her time at the camp more if they hadn't taken away her phone.

"I wish I could go," admitted Terry. "Sure, there might be a lot of crime, but there's always something new happening."

Celeste shrugged. "Well, I wish I could go to Gateway," she retorted. "It's one of the cleanest, moderate cities in the U.S., right after Metropolis." She closed her eyes in bliss. "Must be a really beautiful place."

"it is," Terry agreed. "but Gotham must be pretty in its own way, right?"

Celeste couldn't really argue that. "If you like dark and depressing," she complied. "I do like looking out to the city at night, but that's only because I'm nowhere near the chaos. If I lived in the main city, I'd probably think differently."

Her friend nodded in understanding. "It's all a matter of perspective, I guess," she stated. It was quite for a moment before she spoke again, "Hey, Celeste?"

"Yes, Terry?"

Terry didn't say anything for several seconds. She stood their silently, the pieces coming together in her brain. "When's your birthday?" she finally asked.

Celeste, who was making the same connection, turned to fully looked at her. "October seventh," she answered slowly. "Why?"

The usually upbeat girl inhaled deeply. "That's my birthday too," she revealed.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "You don't think-?"

"I do. And I know you do too."

The girl shook her head. "Now way," she said firmly. "Things like that only happen in cheesy Lifetime movies."

"But it makes sense!" Terry implored her, regaining her cheerful spark. "We were born on the same day, both only have one parent, and we look _exactly_ alike! You can't deny it!"

As much as Celeste wanted to argue with her, she knew it was true. The facts were all laid out in front of her. As a child, she had asked who her mother was and her father had replied that she was simply gone. He never said dead, just gone and she had just left it at that. Perhaps if she had dug a bit deeper, she would have found Terry much sooner.

She chuckled bitterly. "I guess we're sister then."

OoOoOo

 **This chapter was, meh. I hope you liked it though. Please review!**


End file.
